Rumah Hartawan
Rumah Hartawan is a small village and notable building in Just Cause 2. Description The western part of the village holds Tom "Sushi" Yee's mansion with a garden and the eastern part some other houses. The northern part is located over the bay and is a small land tongue holding a public road and some Wind Turbines. There's a small military presence in the area. Completing the settlement will cause the military to desert the area. There's a temple just west of the village. The name means "Home Tycoon" in Malay and Indonesian, possibly referring to Yee's Mansion. This place is the only place that starts with "R" that does not start with "Rajang". The other two villages in Panau that start with "R" are Rajang Temple and Rajang Selatan Yee's Mansion The area around Yee's mansion is an impressive garden, housing an ancient temple ruin, a small port and a fountain. This fountain is later decorated with the head of a Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue that "cries", after completing the mission "Head of State". Tom "Sushi" Yee is a rich business man in the Archipelago and had a business in Kota Pantai Kuala. That business was torn down as Pandak "Baby" Panay erected a statue on the place. Because of that, Tom has been a little down for a long time. He is also a good friend of Razak Razman, who is sick of listening to him and his whine. Razak commands Rico in the mission "Head of State" to take care of that statue and take the statue head to his mansion, where Tom will mount the head on his fountain. Eastern and Northern parts The east side is not much more than some small houses that seem to be owned by more wealthy, middle-class panauans, a beach and a small port within. The northern part is as said a small land tongue, with a public road and some Wind Turbines on it. The name means "House of Heroes" in Malay. Location In Pelaut Archipelago, just east of Pekan Lalang Liar at X:16520; Y:3315. It's probably the most northern civilian settlement in Panau. The village is around a small bay on some grasslands. Completion *3 Resource Items: **1 Armor part. **1 Weapon part. **1 Vehicle part. *1 Propaganda Trailer. *4 Wind Turbines. Vehicles *H-62 Quapaw - on the roof of Yee's mansion. Red-marked. Something much more realistic would be if it was green-marked since he is a friend of Razak... *MV V880 - next to the Propaganda Trailer. Gallery Rumah Hartawan Mansion.jpg|The mansion. Tom Yee's mansion.jpg|An alternative view of the manion. Head of State.png|The fountain after the mission Head of State. Rumah Hartawan east view.jpg|The east part of the village. Rumah Hartawan yard.jpg|The garden, seen from the east. Rumah Hartawan Temple.jpg|The nearby temple. Rumah Hartawan village.jpg|This is entering the little "village" next to the mansion. Rumah Hartawan village right view.jpg|Right side of the village's inside. Rumah Hartawan village left view.jpg|Left side of the village's inside. Video Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Notable Buildings Category:Just Cause 2: Settlements marked as Villages